The present invention relates to a blood lancing device used for punturing a skin of a fingertip, preferably for home use.
Blood lancing devices are known in the art. A known blood lancing device has a lancet and a mechanism for its movement in two opposite longitudinal directions so as to puncture the skin of a patient and then to withdraw the lancet from the punctured skin. The known mechanisms have sone disadvantages in that during their operation the lancet is subjected to vibrations and chatter which results in pain inflicted to the patient. Some attempts have been made to reduce the vibrations and chatter; however, further improvements are desirable in this sense.